


Please don't take...my new sunshine...from me

by JohnEgbertxDickEXSPURT



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-10
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-16 19:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2282493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JohnEgbertxDickEXSPURT/pseuds/JohnEgbertxDickEXSPURT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No one loves me" I said "Someone does love you" she replied "Who?" I asked, because I didn't know "Think sollux" and I did long and hard " Feferi? " "No, not her" she said then, I realized "Eridan..." I breathed "Exactly" she said...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm right here

**Author's Note:**

> Sollux P.O.V ( for a while)

This was not how I pictured myself 3 weeks ago, in a coma, and alone. There is an upside to this it's quiet, and I can think of her, of Aradia. I can barely hear all the voices but, there's one I can here quite clearly and "Sollux" she's saying but, that's not my mother its, "Aradia?" I whispered "Yes" she replied " Am I dead?" I asked her " No sollux not for a very long time" she replied. I was confused, why was she here if I wasnt dead? Is it my imagination? "I'm here because someone's out there waiting to love you" she said "No one loves me" I said "Someone does love you" she replied "Who?" I asked, because I didn't know "Think sollux" and I did long and hard " Feferi? " "No, not her" she said then, I realized "Eridan..." I breathed "Yes" she said "But he doesn't love me" "Yes he does, he has loved you, cared for you and been there just..." "Like you used too" I said "Exactly" when she said this I felt myself move, "Now sollux wake up...wake up..." she began to fade "No Aradia...please" I begged "Wake up sollux..he's waiting..." and before she left me again she whispered "I love you" and then I opened my eyes. My father and brother began shouting and calling the doctors, nurses and my other dad but all I cared about was "...Eridan.." I rasped "What son?" My father asked "...Eridan.." I tried again, "Where's eridan" I asked again then I blacked out. A few days (3) later they let me out to walk around and get the numb feeling out of my legs, I was halfway down the hall when I heard him, "Um...where is Sollux Captors' room, I'm..." "ERIDAN!?" I shouted and he turned to look at me, surprise on his face and tears in his eyes "Oh, Sollux!" He yelled and ran towards me, I moved as fast as I could towards him "Sollux slow down!" The nurse said concerned; when he got to me we collasped on the floor and I held him close "I-I m-missed you s-so mu-much" he cried "Oh Eri I missed you even more" I said, they helped me off the floor and put me in a chair and he rolled me to my room , when the nurse left he took off his jacket and sat on the bed next to me "Um...sollux...I have somethin' to tell you" he said shyly " Wait before you do...um, eridan" I said "Yes?" he questioned starting to cry"No more crying you have me now, well if you..." " No if! forever and ever!" He said shedding more tears "I love you Sollux!" He said and kissed me, I felt my heart swell with his love, and I knew no one else could make as happy as he did. TBC...


	2. Going Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this is the part where feferi comes in...that bitch (jk jk, i just make her seem bad, in all my stories)

After roughly six more weeks in the hospital, visited by all my friends, I was finally able to go home. Well not my home per say, my dad was away on business and Mituna had class, so I was going to stay at Eridans' condo for the next eight weeks. When the doctor came in to hand me my papers he explained that I needed to stay in bed for 1 week to let my rib cage heal up, and after that I needed to start on solid foods and water only, to get my body back in order. "You also need to take these pills, one in the morning, two in the evening as needed for your ribs, and two at night to help you sleep and be comfortable" he stated "Alright, is there any special way I should take a bath?" I said wriggling my eyebrows at Eridan, he blushed and mouthed "stop it" behind the doctor’s back, "Not particularly, but I suggest a tub bath for now, with Epstein salt, it’ll help with the pain in your ribs mister captor" he replied. When all was said and done I got dressed with some help from the nurse, Eridan was signing me out and getting my stuff to the car. He came back with a big fluffy jacket, white and black alternately, just how I like it, “I bought you this while I was here; I figured you'd need it when you got out" he said with this gorgeous smile on his face. As I got ready to leave the hospital with Eridan I hear a familiar voice calling his name, when we looked up it was her, Feferi, looking at us in complete surprise like we had bumped into her. "Eridan, where are you taking Sollux?" she asked “Well he's going to come home to the condo with me while he heals up" he replied and her face turned super sour, like pure disgust was on her face. " I don't think so Eridan, you don't have the mental stability to take care of him like I do" she said with a smile "what are you talking about ff, I mean where were you when this happened, it’s been 2 months?" I said "Well I was at this party and I couldn't really leave, you understand?" she replied and I answered " Exactly FF, Eridan can take care of me just fine" I said irritated, "No he can't he's only doing it because he feels guilty for Araidia's dea-" "NO! You don't speak of her like that!! Don't Ever Say that again!!" I said cutting her off, and I started to cry, and wheeze, "Shh, Sol, hey I’m right here, look at me" he said and did, he was smiling, and telling me I was ok, I was safe. Feferi was very displeased about this, but I had no time to really care to much what she really thought, no one talks about aradia, no one! When we went to the car I heard Eridan tell her " Next time , you should really think before you speak ya know." and he got into the car and drove off, I was upset and crying then he started singing, singing our song " Oh! My sweet honey bee, my sweet honey bee, won't you come down and see me! Honey, honey, cute as a button, I want to give you all my lovin'! Kiss me, Kiss me, honey bee. I may be in the water but your hearts here with me! Oh! My sweet honey bee, my sweet honey bee, come on down, by, the, SEA!!!" and I stopped crying. He always knew just how to make me happy, 3 years will do that to a person; on top of that we went to the same college and graduated with honors. Eridan is the one and only person I know who I can love, and not feel bad about her. She is happy, she told me so, and now I can be happy too. 

When we finally got to the condo I was in so much pain, so I headed straight up and told Eridan to just grab my pills so I could go to bed. He came up with my pills, tooth brush, and computer; then we went inside and I took my pills as soon as I could, I was shaking by then. When they were down I dragged myself to his room, then slowly lowered myself to the bed; he came in undressed me gingerly while kissing my body along the way, I wish I could’ve been able to actually do something with him but my dick was not feeling that right now, nor was the rest of my body. “I’m sorry we can’t do anything like I really truly want to” I said and he just smiled “its ok sol we can do something when you get better, then the fun will really begin; but for now we are going to sleep because you need to rest so your fabulous body can heal properly” he smiled and I sighed because he was right, I needed to be careful for the next eight weeks or it would set me back. He got me dressed from the waist down because I really couldn’t handle a shirt, then he got into his night clothes and slid in next to me. We laid in silence for a little while then he came closer to me, and kissed me. I felt my heart swell, and my ribs ache, but I could manage.

I loved him after all.

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be short sorry folks. Oh! And you can find pages 1-2 on KissItDissItMUAH.tumblr.comhope you enjoyed :)


End file.
